xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xenogears
Wikipedia history This is taken from the Xenogears article on Wikipedia: see http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Xenogears&action=history for edit history. I think the guy who keeps reverting thinks he's just undoing vandalism. Just so everyone's on the same page: the reason those chunks of the page as well as the "guide" on Myyah Hawwa are being cut is because they're not (or barely) based in canon, but mostly the banned admin's conspiracy theories. InsanityPrelude (talk) 20:25, December 17, 2015 (UTC) If someone wonders what this is about, this is the same admin as the silent hill wiki. http://nymag.com/following/2015/12/video-game-site-oddly-fixated-on-circumcision.html Can someone confirm with certainty what is real and what is not ? Averiah (talk) 23:11, December 17, 2015 (UTC) The person who keeps undoing the edits to the Myyah/Miang article says that the edited out parts have been there for two years, but they've just been there since about September 14th, 2015, if I'm looking at the edits history correctly: http://xenosaga.wikia.com/wiki/Myyah_Hawwa?diff=36447&oldid=28399 It's about the same with the Xenogears main article. Also, if we go by the logic of 'it may be something from Perfect Works', then by that logic, just about anything can be thrown on here by anyone. Until these theories can be confirmed, it may be safer to edit or move out out any parts from AlexShepard (or any trolls that may appear in the coming days) that deviate from established canon until hard evidence is found. I'm new here, but if I have time, I can try to edit/reword things in the future, but I don't want to create more work for people. Tanyuu (talk) 20:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Quite a few additions seem to have been part of a single ongoing fit from a user who took similar... "liberties" with the Silent Hill wiki recently, in terms of branding the page with a fusion of interpretations and personal essays. I think it's perfectly fine to cut quite a bit of this content as long as the core themes (sans the copious interpretations) are still included. Sadly I'm not familiar enough with the game to comment on things like whether certain characters have done certain unsavory things or the like. I can't say what this game's themes are or aren't, but anything that starts putting them in terms of commandments for real life should probably be reworded at a sharp minimum. If nothing else, if there's no source given for a particular "insight", it could be temporarily cut and re-added when and if actual substantiation is found. Just the drive-by opinion of a random stranger here, but I thought I'd poke my nose into this just to give my unsolicited two cents. (I apologize if that's unhelpful or annoying!) Venatius (talk) 02:37, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I found this place from that drama too, but being pretty familiar with Xenogears I figure I could at least try to help out a bit. Xenosaga'll have to be someone else's deal, though, as I only played the first game in that branch of the Xeno series.Tanyuu (talk) 03:43, December 22, 2015 (UTC) What the frak? Alright, I admit it's been a few years since the last time I played Xenogears....but seriously? Someone's extrapolated the plot quite heavily with fanfiction. Judging by the looks of things, someone who probably belongs in a padded cell and has more psychological issues than Fei. Padenton (talk) 08:06, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. When I have time, I'm trying to edit things down based on information from Perfect Works, but the English translation (while doing its best considering this is a wordy beast of a book, i do not envy the people who took this on), sometimes leaves things vague. I tackled the Miang/Myyah page, but the Xenogears page may be a harder one to tackle without just rewriting the whole thing. Tanyuu (talk) 19:11, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I apologize for editing out the recent anon's changes to this article, but it was the same plot summary AlexShepard had put in before. Tanyuu (talk) 16:44, March 19, 2016 (UTC)